smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lion's Busy
"The Lion's Busy" is a 2019 story made by MarioFan2009 in March. Leo The Lion is being hunted as Beaky's lunch on his 10th birthday. How will he ever get rid of him? Script WARNING: The story might have swearing. It starts off with a forest while going to the left. It then shows animals partying with a sign saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEO!". The camera shows a red bearded lion. Leo: And then there was these vass hooligans, like GIANTS they were! I get back every single one of them! Suddenly, a present falls on his head which causes him to get triggered. Leo: COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!! I WILL TEAR YOU FROM LIMB TO LIMB!! His friends then start running away frightened. Leo: COME ON OUT YO-- He then looks on the ground to see a present. Leo: Well what do you know, another presents! He finds a message on the present. Leo: Roses are read, violets are blue, I've been waiting for this day, so happy birthday to you! Signed - The Buzzard. Well, that is very mighty nice of the Buzzard! He unwraps it to find a book. Leo: Well what do you know? A book! Something I always never wanted! The front cover shows a documentary of sort about lions. It then shows a page where Leo is reading. Leo: Lions rarely live up to the age of 10-14 years. Leo: 10-14 years?! He quickly goes to his birthday cake and counts the candles. Leo: One two three four five fix seven eight nine ten. ¡Oh querido señor! He then counts them again. ???: Uh yep, that's ten alright Leo. It then goes to a tree to show Beaky Buzzard. Beaky Buzzard: Your not getting any younger Leo. Nope, not any younger! Leo: Not getting younger he says... well I'm not getting any older neither! He is then seen with a party hat on his head while dancing around. Leo: ��La la la la laa la la la laa la la la la la laa!�� Beaky is seen peeling a banana and throws it on the ground. This causes Leo to slip on it and off the edge of a cliff. Seeing this, he then grabs a small flute and plays it while falling. A loud crash is heard and Leo is seen knocked on the ground. Behind his back, Beaky is seen making a sandwich out of his tail. He sees this. Leo: And just might I ask are you tendering to do with that?? Beaky: Oh erm, I'm gonna eat it. Yep, I'm gonna eat it. Leo: Oh no your not! Be rather fixin' one for yourself! Cause me is eatin' this one! Unaware, he takes a bite out of the sandwich with his tail. Leo: AAHHHHHHOOOWWWWW!!! While Leo is falling back to the ground, Beaky gets a frying pan out. Leo falls into the frying pan. Beaky: Erm, just slip this on for size. He puts chicken leg holders on Leo's legs. Leo sees this and gets angered. Leo: OOOO The ever lasting nerve! You can't even wait until I'm decently deceased, before you even try to devour me! Beaky: Awww, I never knew you would went and heard my feelings... Leo: I wouldn't hurt bothering your feelings you treacherous canary! He spits on his hands, rolls up his sleeves and strikes a bat on him only to miss. Beaky: Temper temper Mr. Lion! Leo is seen attempting to kill Beaky with the bat but constantly fails. Once had enough, he is seen gasping for air but then gets whistled at. He looks up to see Beaky on a tree. Beaky: Erm, over here! Leo: COME DOWN FROM THERE YOU MULLING SEAGULL!! Beaky: (Laughs) N-no I couldn't do that! (Continues laughing) Leo: Well prepared yourself then! Because I'm coming up after yours! He then starts climbing the tree. However, Beaky puts oil on his hands only for him to fall down the tree and a large crash is heard. Beaky: (Sad clicking noises) You really outta be more careful Mr. Lion! It then shows Leo attaching clip and climb like items on his body. He then starts climbing the tree while Beaky looks at this puzzled. Once he has his chance, he attempts to go for the kill only to be stopped by a tree. Beaky is seen on another log of the tree. Beaky: Uhh, too deely do! Leo pissed goes up the tree but to encounter another log. He goes up that one as well but Beaky is nowhere to be found. Leo: Huh? He then looks down to see he is logs away from down while Beaky is also seen down there as well. Leo: Mierda de mierda... Beaky: Don't worry Mr. Lion! I'll get you down! He then starts chopping the tree with an axe. Leo: Now now now Now now wait a minute! I'll be getting myself down! Don't bother at all! Beaky: No friend of mine is getting himself down! Nope nooo friend of mine! Suddenly, the tree starts collapsing to the ground. Beaky: TIM-- uhh... (scratches head) TIMB-- A loud crash is heard before Beaky can finish his word. The tree logs are seen stumbled all over the place. It then goes to Leo where he is seen knocked out along with stars floating on his head. Smoke is seen coming near his head and he smells it. He looks behind him to see Beaky cooking his tail as hot dogs. Leo: YIIKK-- He quickly grabs the tail and puts out the fire on it with a plate. Beaky: Now let's quit stalling Mr. Lion. (He grabs a calendar that says MARCH 25TH 2019) Your times up and I'm getting pretty hungry. Yep, preeetttyy hungry. Leo: Well Mr. Buzzard. I've got news for ya. You are never going to get me. Never, never, NEVEEEERRRRRRR!!! He then runs off and goes into a rocket. A sign near it says "ROCKET TO THE MOON". The rocket blasts off as the screen goes to black. It then shows Leo on the moon. Leo: (Laughs) I fooled him! I fooled him! He'll never get me up here! It then shows Beaky Buzzard sitting on a moon log. Beaky: Oh uh, Leo, what kept ya? Angered, he hides in a moon cave and covers the front door from the inside up with rocks. Beaky is seen sharping his nails waiting for him to come out. Leo is seen walking back and fourth waiting. Calendars pass that say: MARCH, APRIL, MAY, JUNE, JULY, AUGUST, SEPTEMBER, OCTOBER, NOVEMBER, DECEMBER and JANUARY. Leo comes out of the front cave door. It shows Beaky still there. Leo shocked goes back into the cave and walks back and fourth waiting. Calendars pass that say 2020, 2021, 2022, 2023, 2024, 2025, etc. Present day, March 25th 2049... An elderly Leo comes out of the cave ready for his fate. Leo: It's all yours, you might as well eat me now and have done with it! But you have chalking on me I am! An elderly Beaky is seen. Beaky: Erm uh, sorry Leo... (mouth clicks) can't eat nothing but marshmallows, but uh... have one? He pulls out a brown bag that looks just like Masked Menace's while it irises out on him. Trivia * The story is directly taken and inspired from the cartoon of the same name. * This marks the first appearance of Beaky Buzzard since The Bashful Buzzard. * This marks the first appearance of Leo The Lion. * EASTER EGG: A pink bunny rabbit on the left side of the banner. * The banner that CuldeeFell13 made was directly from the original one. Here's the photo of how it looks like. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Leo the Lion Episodes Category:Beaky Buzzard Episodes Category:Animals Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program